


איך הארייט פוטר למדה לאהוב את עצמה כמו שהיא – מעשייה (אנטי)פמיניסטית

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Genderbending, אותי זה מצחיק - טוב?, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: איך הארייט פוטר למדה לאהוב את עצמה כמו שהיא, לקבל את הגוף שלה ולהסתדר עם דראקונט מאלפוי
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, הארי פוטר/דראקו מאלפוי
Kudos: 1





	איך הארייט פוטר למדה לאהוב את עצמה כמו שהיא – מעשייה (אנטי)פמיניסטית

"הארי?"

"אמרתי לך לא לקרוא לי ככה." הארייט פוטר, שבע-עשרה, עשתה כמיטב יכולתה לרסן את ערימת הקווצות הפרועות שניסו לחמוק מן הצמה שלה.

"זה מקרה אבוד, מתוקה," תרם הראי.

רוני, שנשענה על הדלת, הנהנה באישור.

הארייט רטנה ברוגז. לרוני, עם גלי השיער האדום והמבריק שלה, לא הייתה זכות דיבור. הבנים בהו בה בפיות פעורים והארייט, שלא הצליחה להפטר לא מהשוונצים הארורים בשיערה ולא מהמשקפיים הנוראים שלה, הוריקה מקנאה כל אימת שצעדו יחד לאולם הגדול.

למרבה הצער, הבן היחיד עליו שמה רוני את עיניה (ולעיתים קרובות גם את ידיה), היה מיילו גריינג'ר. "את יודעת איך זה עם מיילו," אמרה רוני בתוגה. "הוא רוצה שנלמד ביחד."

"נו, את יודעת למה בנים מתכוונים כשהם מציעים שתלמדו ביחד."

רוני נעצה בה זוג עיניים עגולות. " _מיילו_ , הארי. אני צריכה להזכיר לך על מי אני מדברת?!"

"אה." הארייט נאנחה. "ואל תקראי לי הארי!"

הארייט, רוני ומיילו, היו החברים הטובים ביותר עוד משנתם הראשונה בהוגוורטס. איש מעולם לא שאל מה עשה מיילו בשירותי הבנות אותו ערב הרה גורל (וטוב שכך. רוני קרוב לוודאי הייתה מספרת שהיא והארייט ניסו על מיילו את קסמי האיפור שלהן), אך האמת המרה הייתה שמיילו בן האחת-עשרה היה ילד דחוי, וכשמצא את עצמו נרדף על ידי סלית'רינים בליל כל הקדושים, נראו לו שירותי הבנות כמו מקום נפלא להסתתר בו.

לא היה זה מפתיע, אם כן, שמיילו החמיץ את ההודעה כי טרול פלש לתחומי הטירה.

תגובתן של הבנות הייתה צפויה. ברובה.

"איכס. טרול." רוני עיוותה את פניה בגועל.

הארייט הנהנה. "את חושבת שמיילו יודע מזה? נראה לי שהוא הלך לבכות בשירותים של הבנות."

המאבק המשותף בטרול (הארייט סירבה לגעת בשרביט שלה כמעט שבוע אחרי ששלפה אותו מנחיר ירוק במיוחד. מוחטה של טרולים – איכס), נדמה לחבר ביניהם לנצח. מאז, נדיר היה לראות את האחד מבלעדי השתיים, או להיפך, או באופן כללי לקרוא בשיעורי הבית של רוני והארייט מבלי לאתר את עקבותיו של מיילו.

העובדה שהארייט הייתה, או לפחות נחשבה למושיעת עולם הקסמים, גם היא לא הזיקה לפופולאריות שלהם. "כן כן, הילדה שנשארה בחיים," קיטרה הארייט. "אפשר לחשוב מה קבלתי מזה חוץ מצלקת מכוערת על המצח."

"אל תדברי ככה על הצלקת שלך," הטיף מיילו. "הצלקת היא סמל לעובדה שנשארת בחיים, שהצלחת להביס את המכשף האפל ביותר-"

הארייט גלגלה עיניים. "עם כל הכבוד לצלקת – רוני, לא רואים אותה מהזווית הזאת, נכון? – הייתי הרבה יותר שמחה לקבל ציצים קצת יותר גדולים."

רוני הנהנה. "אתה פשוט לא מבין בנות, מיילו."

מיילו הסמיק כעגבנייה, אך המשיך בשלו. "אתן סוטות מהנושא. אנחנו צריכים להתמקד בדרכים לפרוץ למשרד הקסמים."

"אני ורוני פשוט נכנס לשם בבגדים חשופים," פטרה הארייט את דאגותיו. "אבל אני צריכה קסם שמחליק שיער. ומייק-אפ! אסור שיראו את הצלקת שלי!"

"אתן כאלה סקסיסטיות! לא כל העולם מסתובב סביב-"

"אנחנו כאלה מה?"

"הוא אומר שאנחנו סקסיות," השיבה רוני והעניקה למיילו חיוך רחב.

שנה וחצי לאחר מכן, התעקש מיילו שאין לו מושג כיצד שרדה הארייט שבע-עשרה שנות חיים ("כי יש לה אותי!" הריעה רוני. "אני יודעת קסם פן, קסם צביעת-ציפורניים ואני יכולה לעשות גבות תוך כדי שינה!"), אך אין ספק שמדובר בנס.

נס עלוב ביותר, סברה הארייט. היא הייתה נמוכה (1.52 בקושי!), חיוורת, היה לה שיער נוראי, ונורא מכל: חזה שטוח כמו לוח גיהוץ. פרט לג'ון וויזלי, שנעץ בה עיני עגל מהשנה הראשונה, וצ'ון צ'אנג, שנשק לה תוך שהוא ממרר בבכי על גורלה של האקסית שלו, הארייט יצאה בדיוק לדייט וחצי. אפילו רוני לכדה לעצמה את ליביו בראון, אחרי שנואשה מלחכות למיילו שיתפוס קצת שכל ויזמין אותה לצאת.

"אני מקרה אבוד," התלוננה הארייט בפני הראי.

"למה את מדברת ככה," היסתה אותה רוני. "את רואה את מיילו כל יום. עכשיו _זה_ מקרה אבוד. את, לעומת זאת – לך יש שכל, יש לך עיניים מדהימות-"

"ולכן אף אחד לא מסתכל עלי."

"שטויות. בחורים מסתכלים עליך כל הזמן. מה עם זינה סמית' בשנה החמישית?"

"איכס."

"ורומולוס ויין-"

"אאוץ'. אל תזכירי לי אותו."

רוני גלגלה את עיניה. "בכל מקרה, לאן את הולכת עכשיו?"

הארייט נאנחה. "לריתוק. עם דראקונט מאלפוי."

"אוח. אני שונאת אותה."

"הבנים אוהבים אותה." הארייט משכה באפה. בסתר לבה, חשבה הארייט כי שיערה הזהוב-כסוף של דראקונט ופני הבובה שלה היו היפים שראתה מימיה. "זה לא הוגן."

"החיים לא הוגנים," סיכמה רוני. "אם הם היו הוגנים, פריסיליה תמיד הייתה שולפת את הברטי-בוטס בטעם קיא."

במחשבה זו עשתה הארייט את דרכה לכיתת שינויי הצורה, שם המתינו עשרות נוצות מעוותות שתחזיר אותן לצורתן המקורית ( _ספל_ , על פי ההוראות שהשאיר פרופסור מקגונגל על הלוח. לחלק מהנוצות היו ידיות וחלקן היו עשויות מחרסינה). דראקונט לא נראתה במקום.

הארייט נאנחה והחלה לשנות את צורתן של הנוצות. אר. הספלים. היא הפכה שתי נוצות לספלים סבירים למדי כשדלת הכיתה נפתחה ברעש ופנימה נכנסה דראקונט עם שתי בנות הלוויה שלה.

"הו, הארייט." דראקונט גלגלה את עיניה האפורות. "זאת רק את."

הארייט משכה בכתפיה. דראקונט מאלפוי הייתה יפה כמו מדוזה וקטלנית בערך באותה מידה.

"רג'ינה, ויני- אתן יכולות להשאיר אותי כאן."

אחרי שדחתה את הצעת החברות של דראקונט בשנה הראשונה (הארייט הייתה גאה בעצמה במיוחד. הבנות האחרות בבית הספר היסודי תמיד התעלמו ממנה, ולדחות ילדה כמו דראקונט – ובכן, זה היה חתיכת הישג), האמינה הארייט כי דראקונט לא תסלח לה לעולם. דראקונט אכן לא סלחה לה, אך עם השנים והרחק מעיניים צופיות, התפתחה ביניהן סוג של הבנה.

מיד כשנסגרה הדלת, התיישבה דראקונט על השולחן הקרוב ביותר והשמיעה אנחה קולנית. "אני עייפה. הענקית המחרידה הריצה אותנו בתוך היער האסור משך כמעט שעה וחצי-"

"אל תדברי ככה על רובי!"

דראקונט הרימה גבה. "אז ככה קוראים לה? שם מחריד ליצור מחריד. לא שהייתי מצפה _ממך_ להבין את זה."

הארייט גלגלה עיניים.

"אני חושבת שמתחתי משהו-" דראקונט רכנה לבחון את רגליה. "והנעליים שלי התקלקלו, והן היו חדשות מפאריס. מרלין, אמא תמיד אומרת שהיא לא מבינה איך נתנו למפלצת הזאת ללמד בהוגוורטס-"

"להלהלהלה." הארייט אטמה את אוזניה.

דראקונט נשאה את עיניה לשמים. היא השתתקה, ממתינה לתגובתה של הארי, אחר, בדרמטיות אופיינית הכריזה: "מצאתי אחד חדש."

הארייט מצמצה. היה זה הסוד השמור ביותר של שתי הבנות. אף על פי שהתערותם של ילידי מוגלגים בעולם הקסמים הביאה לפיתוח מואץ של קסמי-ריפוי, לחשי משק-בית ושאר כישופי מותרות, נדמה היה (לפחות לילידי המוגלגים) כי מבחינות מסוימות עצר עולם הקסמים מלכת.

הייתה זו פליטת-פה לא מכוונת מצידה של דראקונט, שגרמה לשתי הבנות להבין כי שתיהן סובלות ממצוקה משותפת וכי איחוד כוחות במאבק עשוי לקדם אותן.

הארייט, שעד אותו לילה האמינה כי הקושי הגדול ביותר בחייה של דראקונט הוא ההתלבטות איזו שמלה ללבוש (והתלות החולנית מעט בלוסינדה מאלפוי. בגיל אחת עשרה, התחיל כל משפט שני של הילדה ב"אמא שלי אומרת ש-"), ידעה שלא תשכח לעולם את אותה שיחה הרת-גורל.

כרגיל, נועדו השתיים להעביר ריתוק משותף (הפעם בחדר הגביעים). הארייט לא זכרה את הסיבה (וודאי עוד הערה מרושעת מצידה של הסלית'רינית שהסתיימה בקרב חתולות), אך היא זכרה את מראיה של דראקונט הממררת בבכי, כתפיה עולות ויורדות עם כל יפחה.

הארייט, שחשה כי אפילו דראקונט מאלפוי ראויה למידה של רחמים, התקרבה אל הנערה האחרת. "אממ, דראקונט?" הארייט כרעה על ברכיה. "הכל בסדר?"

"לא! התייפחה דראקונט. "הכל ל-לא בס-סדר! ס-ספנסר א-אומר שאין לי שום ד-דבר לתפוס!"

טוב, ספנסר פרקינסון היה פוץ, חשבה הארייט ואף עמדה לומר זאת, לפני שנזכרה שפרקינסון היה החבר של דראקונט, שוודאי לא רצתה לשמוע שהחבר שלה אידיוט, דוחה ומשעמם. בניגוד לרוני, התגאתה הארייט בכך שיש לה גם מידה של טאקט. היא ניקתה אפוא את גרונה. "ובכן, אני לא מבינה על מה הוא מתלונן." היא העיפה מבט בחזית חלוקה של דראקונט.

הבלונדינית, שהבחינה בכיוון אליו נודד מבטה, הסמיקה עמוקות. "אני אהרוג אותך אם תספרי למישהו, אבל..." והיא הגניבה להארייט מבט חטוף. "זאת חזייה מיוחדת."

"אה." הארייט נאלצה להזכיר לעצמה שגם מכשפות השתמשו בחזיות.

דראקונט משכה באפה. "ועדיף לך שאף אחד לא ישמע מזה!"

הארייט בלעה את רוקה. "היית חושבת שיהיה לזה קסם מיוחד."

הסלית'רינית מצמצה.

"כמו קסם איפור."

"אני... לא חושבת שיש דבר כזה."

הארייט הביטה בה בתימהון. "נשים בעולם המוגלגי עושות הגדלת חזה כל הזמן. איך זה יתכן שקוסמים עדיין לא המציאו קסם להגדלת חזה?!"

ברק לא-מוכר הופיע בעיניה של דראקונט מאלפוי. "את חושבת שאולי...?"

הארייט הנהנה. אם ידע לרקוח שיקוי פולימיצי בשנה השנייה שלהם, לא היה לה ספק כי ביכולתו של מיילו בן השבע-עשרה לרקוח שיקוי להגדלת חזה. והארייט לא הייתה הילדה שנשארה בחיים לחינם – אם היה קסם להגדלת חזה, הארייט תמצא אותו!

"בשום פנים ואופן לא!" קבע מיילו – לא רציונאלי בעליל – בעת שפנתה אליו לעזרה. "את, מכל הבנות בעולם, אמורה לשמש דוגמה לנערות צעירות בעולם הקסמים. במקום ללכת שבי אחרי המודלים המעוותים שמוכרים לנו במדיה, את צריכה להראות שאת אוהבת את עצמך כמו שאת!"

 _מרלין_. הארייט לא האמינה שהיא חושבת את זה, אך לראשונה מזה זמן רב, מצאה את עצמה מסכימה עם רוני. "איך אני אמורה לאהוב את עצמי כמו שאני אם אני נראית ככה?!" והיא הצביעה על שדיה השטוחים באופן מחשיד.

"כי את יפה כמו שאת!"

הארייט אילצה את עצמה להיות סבלנית. היא נטלה את גיליון למכשפה ששכב תדיר בתיקה ונופפה בו לנגד עיניו של מיילו. "מיילו. הסולנית של אחיות הגורל יפה כמו שהיא."

"את מתכוונת שהקסמים משפרי המראה שמטילים על הצילום גורמים לה להיראות יפה כמו שהיא-"

"-לא אכפת לי מה גורם לה להיראות יפה כמו שהיא! אני רוצה להיראות כמוה!"

"רוני!" נאנח מיילו. "תעזרי לי?"

רוני, שישבה על מיטתו של מיילו ובחנה את עצמה בראי-היד שקבלה הארייט מסרנה (לסנדקיתה של הארייט הייתה נטייה להופיע בראי. זה היה מציק מעט, אבל היו לה טיפים נהדרים לשיער ולמייק-אפ), הרימה גבה. "אני עם הארי."

הארייט רקעה בזעם. "תפסיקי לקרוא לי ככה!"

אף על פי שניסיונותיהן למצוא קסם אפקטיבי להגדלת חזה טרם נשאו פרי, למדו שתי הבנות דברים רבים בעקבות המחקר שלקחו על עצמן.

"לפחות הציונים שלך השתפרו בעקבות המיזם הטיפשי הזה," רטן מיילו כשהארייט, בפעם האלף, ניסתה לגייס את עזרתו.

"אז אל תעזור לי," אמרה הארייט ברוגז. "אני הולכת לנסות את זה לבד אם תרצה או לא."

הארייט ודראקונט למדו שלא ניתן להגביל קסם ניפוח לאזור אחד בגוף. לא בלי כשפומטיקה מתקדמת. הן למדו שהכשפומטיקה הנחוצה מתקדמת מדי עבורן, וכי הצמחת פטמות מחדש היא עניין כואב לכל הדעות. הן למדו כי שיקויים שלא נרקחו כהלכה הן דרך בדוקה להעביר את סוף השבוע במרפאה ושעדיפים ציצים קטנים ונורמליים על ציצים עצומים וירוקים בטעם מנטה.

"איך לעזאזל את יודעת שהם היו בטעם מנטה?"

עור הפורצלן של דראקונט נצבע בורוד עז. "שכבתי איתם יום וחצי במרפאה," סיננה הבלונדינית בזעם. "מה עוד את חושבת שהיה לי לעשות?!"

"בנות..." אלבינה דמבלדור, שהייתה היחידה מקרב סגל הטירה (לצד מסייה פומפריי, כמובן), לדעת על עיסוקן החדש של השתיים, הושיבה אותן לשיחה. "אתן מבינות שאתן פוגעות בעצמכן?"

הארייט נעצה בה מבט עקום. דראקונט סירבה לכבד אותה בתגובה.

"הארייט," פתחה אלבינה בנימה שתמיד גרמה להארייט לחוש כי פרופסור דמבלדור ממש, אבל ממש לא מאשימה את הארייט בדבר ממה שהתרחש מאז מותו (הזמני מאוד) של אדון האופל. "רק תסתכלי עליך. כל נער שאני מכירה חלם להיות חבר שלך מאז שהוא שמע עליך. ודראקונט-"

הסלית'רינית, שהתחזתה למי שעומדת להקיא, חדלה מיד והישירה מבט לפניה של המנהלת.

"את נערה כל כך יפה."

"בנים אוהבים כוסיות," השיבה דראקונט ביובש.

אלבינה שכלה את ידיה.

"לבנים לא אכפת אם את יפה," הוסיפה הארייט ברוגז כבוש.

"אישה יפה היא אישה שאוהבת את עצמה," אמרה הפרופסור במסתוריות.

הארייט ודראקונט שתקו משך דקות ארוכות. הבלונדינית הייתה הראשונה לפצות את פיה. "פרופסור," היא נראתה נבוכה מעט. "את לסבית?"

הזמן החולף (והתקריות המצערות) לא דיכאו את נחישותן של השתיים. אדרבא: המבטים המזוגגים שמשכו צמד הפומלות של ויניפרד קראב וההערצה הכללית לגזרתה המפותחת של רוני הפכו גם את הארייט וגם את דראקונט נחרצות לחלוטין. הן תמצאנה קסם להגדלת חזה ויהי-מה.

"את בטוחה שזה הולך לעבוד הפעם?" שאלה הארייט אחרי שתחקרה את דראקונט משך קרוב לשעה. הנוצות-שאמורות-היו-להפוך-לספלים הוסיפו להמתין על המכתבות (וקרוב לוודאי שתוספנה לעשות זאת שעה ארוכה).

דראקונט היססה רגע קל לפני שהנהנה. "עבדתי על זה כמעט שבוע, טיפשה. את יכולה לבדוק בעצמך אם את לא מאמינה לי."

הארייט שקלה את האפשרות. דראקונט לא החמיצה אפשרות לעקוץ, להשפיל או לרדת על הארייט, אך מציאת הקסם הנכון היה פרויקט משותף. "אוקיי. אז מה קורה עכשיו?"

"עכשיו את עושה מה שאני אומרת לך." דראקונט חייכה בקור.

הארייט התעוררה כשראשה הולם בכאב. לרגע, הייתה בטוחה שהיא בשנה החמישית ופרופסור סנייפ עדיין מנסה לרצוח אותה (או, אתם יודעים, חוגגת בתוך ראשה באישור מלא מאלבינה דמבלדור), כשנזכרה שהיא בכלל בת שבע-עשרה ויש לה דברים חשובים יותר לעשות. לרצוח את דראקונט מאלפוי, למשל.

אותה דראקונט מאלפוי ששכבה כשני מטר ממנה במיטת המרפאה, ונראתה... קצת לא-כמו-עצמה. הארייט התקשתה לשים את האצבע על השינוי המדויק. משהו בתווי פניה של הסלית'רינית היה גס יותר... עצמות לחייה, שתמיד היו מן התווים הבולטים יותר שלה, הפכו בולטות אף יותר ולסתה נעשתה מודגשת במיוחד. היא נעה באי-נוחות, ממלמלת תוך כדי שינה, והקול שבקע מפיה היה... עמוק ולא מוכר.

הארייט מצמצה. "או. מיי. גוד." היא האזינה לקול שבקע מפיה. ממרחק מה, יכלה לשמוע את טפיפותיו הממהרות של מסייה פומפריי.

"מיס פוטר, הכל בסדר?"

"לא!" זעקה הארייט, תוך שהיא ממששת את גופה בהיסטריה. "שום דבר לא בסדר. הסלית'רינית המשוגעת הפכה אותנו לבנים!"

"אמרתי לך שיום אחד תתחרטי על זה," בישר לה מיילו, שנכשל לפתח כישורים חברתיים ביממה וחצי האחרונות (הארייט באמת לא הייתה בטוחה למה היא כל כך מופתעת. אם שבע השנים האחרונות לא הצליחו לערער את האוטיזם של מיילו, לא הייתה כל סיבה שדווקא האירוע הטראומטי הנוכחי יצליח לעשות משהו בנידון).

"אני לא מאמינה שאני אומרת את זה," אמרה רוני, והנמיכה את קולה, "אבל אני מסכימה עם מיילו. על מה חשבת?! דראקונט מאלפוי?! אני לא מאמינה!"

הארייט קברה את ראשה בין ידיה.

"רוני," ניסה מיילו לנזוף בחברתם המשותפת, "אני לא חושב שזה מה שמפריע להארייט."

"בסדר! אבל דראקונט מאלפוי?! אני לא מאמינה! ללכת ככה מאחורי הגב שלנו-"

"רוני!" נאנקה הארייט. "אני בחור!"

רוני השתתקה. "ובכן, לפחות עכשיו אני יכולה לקרוא לך הארי."

הארייט משכה באפה ונעצה במיילו מבט מאשים. "זה הכל באשמתךָ. אם רק היית מסכים לעזור לי-"

"-כן, אם רק היית מסכים לעזור להארי המסכנה, היא לעולם לא הייתה מתחברת עם הזונה הסלית'רינית, ותראה מה קרה לה עכשיו!" רוני נטלה את ידה של הארייט ומשכה אותה על רגליה. "אנחנו חוזרות למגורי הבנות, מיילו. ותחשוב טוב-טוב על מה שעשית!"

מיילו התפלץ. "מה ש _אני_ עשיתי?!"

"כן!" נבחה רוני. "אני רוצה שתשב עם עצמך ותעשה חשבון נפש בזמן שאני והארי נחפש בשבילה בגדים אצל ליביו."

מיילו התרעם. "מה רע בבגדים שלי?"

"אני לא עונה על זה. ביייייייי מיילו."

כמסתבר, הלמו בגדיו של ליביו בראון את מידותיה החדשות של הארייט. הוא היה בחור ממוצע, רחב כתפיים וחביב למראה, והג'ינס הכחולים שלו, כמסתבר, עשו להארייט "ישבן סקסי".

"את יודעת, הארי," הרהרה רוני מול הראי בחדר הבנים. "את נראית ממש בסדר בתור בחור. ממש ממש בסדר. אפילו יותר מבסדר- מה את אומרת שנגזור לך את כל השיער הזה- את נראית כמו היפי-"

"למען השם, וויזלי!" נהמה הארייט, "אני לא בחור!"

"חבל," המהמה רוני. "אם היית בחור, הייתי עושה אותך."

"את היית עושה את מיילו. את לא נחשבת!"

"מה את אומרת שנוציא אותך בתור בחור לאולם הגדול ונראה מה הבנות חושבות?"

"מה זה עוזר לי מה הבנות חושבות?!"

רוני הביטה בה בערמומיות. "לא היית רוצה לדעת מה פרופסור _לופין_ חושב על האני החדש שלך?"

או. מיי. גוד. פרופסור לופין היה המורה של הארייט להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל בשנה השלישית, ובמקרה – גיי מכף רגל עד ראש. הארייט הייתה מאוהבת בו משך קרוב לשנתיים לפני שמיילו, באטימות אופיינית, הודיע לה ש"הוא הומו, למען השם, צאי מזה!"

"ובואי לא נשכח את אוליבר ווד... שמעתי שהוא משחק עבור העקעקים ממונטרוז. או רוג'ר מהפלפאף."

עיניה של הארייט התרחבו מאחורי עדשות משקפיה. "או. מיי. גוד. רוני! את גאונה! אנחנו חייבות להתחתן!"

אמנם, חתונתן של הבנות לא יצאה אל הפועל (מיילו התלונן שהן מתנהגות כמו פקאצות ואין לו מושג למה הוא מסתובב איתן), אך ויתור על שעתיים של היסטוריית הקסם ושעה ארוכה מול הראי הפכו את הארייט מוכנה לצאת לאוויר העולם בזהות החדשה שלה: הארי פוטר, חתיך הורס.

"מיילו," שאלה הארייט בפעם הרביעית. "אם היית הומו, היית עושה אותי?"

"אני לא הומו, אז אני לא יכול לענות לך על זה."

"זאת שאלה היפו... נו. היפותטית. אני מתכוונת- אם היית בחור שאוהב גברים, היית רוצה לשכב איתי?"

"זאת אותה שאלה בדיוק והתשובה היא כמו בפעם שעברה."

"איך זאת יכולה להיות אותה שאלה בדיוק!" התקוממה רוני. "אתה סתם מתחכם כדי להרגיז. טוב, אנחנו נכנסים לאולם הגדול! מיילו, תנסה להראות קצת פחות חנון."

מיילו גלגל את עיניו, אך עשה מאמץ קל להזדקף. כמו תמיד, קרן ממנו הרושם המעורפל כי אין לו מושג מה בדיוק הוא עושה בחברת הארייט ורוני.

האולם הגדול היה מזמין כתמיד. מעליהם בהקה שמש בהירה של חורף ונרות זוהרים השלימו את התאורה. הארייט נשמה עמוקות. זה היה הרגע. היא הידקה את אחיזתה בשרביט שהסתתר בחלוק גלימתה (או ליתר דיוק, גלימתו של ליביו), בלעה את רוקה, ועטתה על פניה חיוך ענק.

"תהיי חזקה," לחשה לה רוני.

"שמרלין ישמור עליכן," מלמל מיילו.

ואז החלו המבטים. והמלמולים. והשיעולים. הארייט באמת אמורה הייתה להיות רגילה לזה. דיירי עולם הקסמים והוגוורטס בפרט התייחסו אליה כאל חיית המחמד הפרטי שלהם למן היום הראשון. אבל זה היה... שונה. היא החליפה חיוך עם לביניה לונגבוטום המבולבלת, נופפה אל דיאנה תומס ונעצרה בבלבול-מה מול פּוּרבאג'ה פאטיל. התאום שחום העור הביט בה ארוכות, מצמץ, ואז, לאחר מחשבה, טפח על כתפיה וחייך. "הלו, אה, הארייט. הארי. אממ- איך אנחנו אמורים לקרוא לך עכשיו?"

"-הארי זה מצוין!" התערבה רוני.

הארייט חייכה והסמיקה.

"היא עדיין בקווידיץ', כן?"

רוני גלגלה את עיניה. "ברור שהיא עדיין בקווידיץ'. מי יביס את הסלית'רינים אם לא הארי? עכשיו תנו לנו לשבת בחורים. מיילו! תעביר את המיץ!"

חשבתי שעכשיו שהארייט היא בחור," רטן מיילו, "גם היא תזכה לתענוג המפוקפק שבלשרת אותךְ."

רוני התנשפה. "אל תהיה עצלן, מיילו. עמוק בפנים הארייט תמיד תהיה אחת משלנו. חוץ מזה, אתה מביא לי דברים כי אתה ג'נטלמן. נכון שמיילו הוא ג'נטלמן, הארי?"

הייתה זו חוויה מוזרה לכל הדעות. לא שלילית, חשבה הארייט, רק מוזרה. הזמן שבילתה בניסיון לשכנע את המדרגות לתת לה לטפס למגורי הבנות התקצץ בזמן שנחסך ממנה בעמידה מול הראי ושכנוע שיער התיל שלה להסתדר כראוי. כבן, מסתבר, נחנה הארייט בתסרוקת ש"גורמת לך להיראות כאילו הרגע נחתת עם המטאטא. זה סקסי!"

במקום להטיל לחשי איפור כל בוקר ולעמוד שעה מול הראי בניסיון להחליט אילו נעליים נראות יותר טוב עם העגילים שהשאילה מדיאנה, יכלה הארייט לישון שעה נוספת כל בוקר. היא כמעט פרצה בבכי כשרוני הודיעה לה שהיא צריכה להתגלח ("בפנים?! כולם יודעים שאסור להתגלח בפנים!!!"), אבל הבכי התחלף בבכי של אקסטאזה כשהתחוור לה שלא תצטרך עוד להוריד שיער ברגליים, בבית השחי ובמפשעות.

 _התקרית_ – כפי שהחלה הארייט לכנות את התאונה – הייתה הדבר הטוב ביותר שקרה לה מאז נודע להארייט שהיא קוסמת. היה לה זמן פנוי, היא יכלה לאכול כל מה שהתחשק לה בלי להעלות גרם, הסלית'ריניות פחדו ממנה (הא הא!) והסלית'רינים... הארייט ידעה כי התקוטטות עם דראקונט מאלפוי לא הייתה תחליף מספק לקרב אגרופים, אך היא הייתה נחושה בדעתה להשלים את החסר.

"בבקשה, מיילו?"

"אני לא מלמד אותך ללכת מכות!"

"הייתי צריכה לדעת שאי אפשר לסמוך עליך."

מיילו הביט בה ברוגז. "את לא אמורה לפתור בעיות באלימות! חוץ מזה," הוסיף בטון מרוכך, "את מכשפה. סליחה, מכשף. למה את צריכה לדעת ללכת מכות? יש לך שרביט."

"כי, כי..." הארייט התיישבה, מעבירה יד בשיערה הפרוע. "אני גבר עכשיו. מה יקרה אם מישהו יפגע בכבוד שלי? או... לא יודעת- מה יקרה כשאני אהיה בעולם המוגלגי-"

"תגישי תלונה ותתני לגלגלי הצדק להסתובב."

"אני לא מבינה איך שרדת את הילדות בלי להפוך לצמח."

"הארייט, גם בתור גבר מותר לך להיות פגיעה ומחוברת לצד הנשי שלך-"

הארייט נאנחה. "אל תיעלב מיילו, אבל כרגע אני רוצה להתחבר לצד הגברי שלי. טוב?"

מיילו משך בכתפיו. "אני לא יכול לעצור בעדך. מה שמזכיר לי- ראית לאחרונה את דראקונט מאלפוי?"

כמסתבר, מיילו לא היה היחיד שנכשל לראות את דראקונט מאלפוי. גם רוני, בני השנה השביעית של גריפינדור, הפלפאף ורייבנקלו, ושלושת הסלית'רינים שהארייט הצליחה להפחיד באמצעות "התחברות לבבון הפנימי שלך" ("זה לא בבון, זה אריה. כמו הסמל של גריפינדור. ותפסיק להיות מגעיל, מיילו") לא ראו את דראקונט מאלפוי. הארייט משכה בכתפיה. הסלית'רינית קבלה את מה שהגיע לה.

אלא ש...ובכן. הארייט הרגישה בודדה מעט. רוני ומיילו עשו כמיטב יכולתם לתמוך בה (רוני יותר ממיילו, יש לציין), אך הארייט רצתה לחלוק בהתנסות עם אדם נוסף. מישהו שהבין מה היא עוברת. וחוץ מזה... היא ודראקונט חלקו סוג של ידידות זה קרוב לשנתיים. הארייט לא בדיוק התגעגעה אל הבלונדינית הצינית, אבל נחמד היה לדבר איתה. היא פשוט... ארר. לעזאזל עם זה.

היא רצתה לדבר עם דראקונט. אפילו שיחת "אני רואה שאפילו קסמי האיפור של וויזלי לא הצליחו להעלים את החצ'קון הענק שצמח לך באמצע הפנים. אופס, סליחה. זה האף שלך..." תהיה עדיפה על הדממה הרועמת מצידה של נסיכת הקרח. שלא לומר, הפרויקט להגדלת שדיים היה, ככלות הכל, מיזם משותף. כתלמידת גריפינדור, חשה הארייט יותר משמץ אחריות לגורלה של דראקונט. לא היה לה ספק כי רגשות כאלה הנם מעבר לטווח השגתה של הסלית'רינית, אך היא הכירה את דראקונט לא מהיום ולא משלשום. היהפוך כושי עורו וצ'יטה חברבורותיה? נו, באמת.

הארייט ידעה כי לא נותרה לה ברירה. יהיה עליה להתגנב לחדר המועדון של סלית'רין פעם נוספת. למרבה המזל, הפעם עמדה לרשותה "מפת הפרחולות", ולא מיילו ולא רוני עמדו להצטופף לצידה מתחת גלימת ההיעלמות. היא המתינה לארוחת הצהריים (כמעט כל התלמידים היו באולם הגדול, סועדים את לבם), ואז טפחה על המפה.

לנגד עיניה נפרשה מפת הוגוורטס בורוד זועק. כפי שחשדה הארייט, הופיעה בת-דמותה של דראקונט במגורי סלית'רין – לא הרחק מהקשקוש הסגול שסימן את "הכלבה סנייפ, שתמות" (מדי פעם, התכתבו "כלבתא" ו"ירחוני" על שימוש במילים גסות מעל גבי המפה, מה שהביא את הארייט לגלגל את עיניה ולתהות אם לג'יימסינה ופטי לא הייתה מילה בעניין). הארייט הנהנה לעצמה בשביעות רצון, חתמה את המפה, והועידה את פניה למגורי סלית'רין.

המרתפים היו מדכאים כתמיד. אמנם, בגיל שבע-עשרה ידעה הארייט להעריך את האיפוק הדקורטיבי (כלומר, אדום וזהב? צהוב ושחור? והכחול ההיסטרי של רייבנקלו? כאילו, רדו מזה), ועדיין, כתם צבע פה ושם, זריקה של אור, הייתה עושה חסד גדול עם המקום. ודראקונט הסכימה איתה. לפעמים. כשהייתה במצב רוח טוב. הארייט נקשה על הקיר שהחביא מאחוריו את מרתפי סלית'רין וניסתה לנחש את הסיסמה.

"מוות לגריפינדורים."

לא.

"וולדמורט, תעשה לי ילדים." איכס. ושגוי, בנוסף לכל.

אה... " היא קמטה את מצחה. תלמיד סלית'רין מלוכלך (שאריות של קרב אוכל, זיהתה הארייט) חסך ממנה את הדילמה: "פרופסור סנייפ במחזור."

גבותיה של הארייט התרוממו, והיא מהרה בעקבות הצוציק.

חדר המועדון של סלית'רין היה קריר ואלגנטי כתמיד. הארייט חלפה במהירות על פני הכורסאות הלא-נוחות בדרכה אל מגורי הסלית'רינים. נפלא. מדרגות. שהובילו עמוק יותר למעי הטירה. באיזה גרם לבחור? באיזה גרם לבחור? הילדון בחר בגרם הימני. האם פירושו של דבר שבשמאלי נמצאים חדרי הבנות? והאם הצליחה דראקונט למשמע את גרם המדרגות שלה, בדומה להארייט? ומה על המדרגות בסלית'רין – האם הן עתידות להתחשב בעובדה שהארייט היא בעצם נערה בגוף של נער?

כמה לבטים! הארייט לא הייתה רגילה לחשוב כל כך הרבה שלא במסגרת המפגש השנתי שלה עם וולדמורט. הייתה סיבה לכך שויתרה על כשפומטיקה!

בסופו של דבר החליטה הארייט שלא להסתכן. היא הטילה על עצמה קסם ריחוף קל, וכשהיא מדדה סנטימטרים ספורים מעל הרצפה, גלשה במורד גרם המדרגות השמאלי. היא ספרה שש דלתות, ובשביעית, לחצה בזהירות על הידית. אה-הא. מעל השמיכה התנחשלו אוסף קווצות חיוורות, בצבע שיכול להשתייך רק לדראקונט מאלפוי.

הארי חייכה לעצמה בסיפוק וריחפה לתוך החדר. היא סגרה את הדלת בשקט מוחלט, וכשהיא מבטלת את קסם הריחוף, צעדה במהירות למיטתה של דראקונט והתיישבה עליה.

"שלום זונה!"

"מרלין! אימא'לה! אמא, תצילי אותי!" קול גברי התרומם בפאניקה, מצטרף אל שרביט שננעץ בגרונה של הארייט. התלוו אליו יד מסוקסת שאיימה לחנוק אותה ו-או.מיי.גוד, פנים של אל יווני שהשקיפו אל הארייט מתחת לסבך גלים זהובים-כסופים.

הארייט התפתלה. נאבקת לנשום. זאת הייתה דראקונט בגרסה הגברית שלה?! המחנק בוודאי גרם להארייט לאבד תאי מוח. שלא לדבר על ה... _זה_. שבישר להארייט ללא כחל ושרק שדראקונט הגברית היא היצור הסקסי, היפה והמושך ביותר עלי אדמות.

"זאת אא-ני!" נאבקה הארייט לומר. "ה-הארייט!"

"הארייט?" דראקונט הביטה בה בפקפוק. "איפה הצלקת המכוערת שלך?!"

"מתחת לפוני, מפגרת!"

דראקונט הושיטה את שרביטה בזהירות כדי לבדוק את טענתה של הארייט.

"הו." הסלית'רינית נרגעה. "זאת באמת את. הייתי צריכה לדעת שאף בחור שנראה ככה לא ירכיב משקפיים מכוערים כל כך."

רגע. רגע... האם הייתה זו... מחמאה? להארייט לא היה זמן לעכל את הדברים מפני שתוך רגע, צנחה דראקונט על המיטה באנחת ייאוש.

"אני לא יודעת מה לעשות!" ייללה הסלית'רינית. "זה הכל באשמתך! אמא אמרה שאבא תמיד רצה בן, אבל היא נשמעה כל כך מאוכזבת-"

"פרופסור דמבלדור אמרה שתוך כמה ימים-"

"ועבר שבוע! שבוע, הארייט!" דראקונט נעצה בה זוג עיניים כסופות, שכעת, בגרסתן הגברית, נראו חודרות ומהממות מתמיד.

"אני דווקא מסתדרת לא רע."

"כן, שום דבר לא באמת היה יכול להיות יותר גרוע מהשיער שלך." דראקונט גלגלה את עיניה. "אבל ויני ורגינה לא מפסיקות לצחוק עלי. ואני כבר לא יכולה להיכנס לאף אחד מזוגות הנעליים שלי, או השמלות החדשות-"

"ניסית ללבוש בגדים של בנים?"

דראקונט משכה באפה. "בגדים של בנים אולי עובדים בשבילך," והיא העיפה בהארייט מבט מבויש (הברונטית הייתה מוכנה להישבע כי קורטוב סומק הציף את הלחיים החיוורות), "אבל אני לא יכולה להסתובב כמו בן. אני לבנה מדי. ויש לי פנים מחודדים מדי. שלא לדבר על הבגדים הפלבאים של ספנסר-"

"רגע, רגע-" הארייט הרגישה צורך לעשות סדר בדברים. "את חושבת, את חושבת שלא מתאים לך... להיות בן?" המחשבה הייתה מגוחכת. דראקונט הייתה הבחור הכי מהמם שהארייט ראתה... בכלל.

כן. דראקונט הסמיקה. הסלית'רינית הסמיקה.

"וואו. אני כל כך לא הולכת לחזור על זה, אבל... מאלפוי. את נראית ממש... בסדר. אני מתכוונת. בתור בחור."

דראקונט מצמצה. "את חושבת?"

הארייט נעה באי-נוחות על מקומה. ה _זה_ שלה בהחלט חשב ככה. "כן."

"הו. ובכן. גם את. נראית נחמד. בשביל בן, אני מתכוונת."

היה זה תורה של הארייט להסמיק.

"ואני ארצח אותך אם תספרי למישהו."

"כאילו שאני ארצה שמישהו ידע." הארייט גלגלה את עיניה.

דראקונט העבירה יד בשיערה הכסוף. הן שתקו משך מספר רגעים. "אז... בתור שני בחורים שווים," היא לכסנה אל הארייט מבט זהיר.

הארייט הנהנה.

"ובכן... בתור שני אממ-"

"בחורים שווים..." עודדה אותה הארייט. ניכר היה שדראקונט מתקשה למצוא את המילים.

הסלית'רינית נעה באי-נוחות על מקומה. "עשית כבר, אממ. משהו. בתור בן?"

"את מתכוונת... חוץ מלהסתובב עם בגדים של-"

דראקונט גלגלה את עיניה. "למה את חושבת שאני מתכוונת. _מרלין_."

"אה." הארייט לא עמדה להתוודות על ארבעים וחמש הדקות בהן בילתה במקלחת המדריכים כשהיא בוחנת את גופה המשודרג. "אה. אולי."

"בסדר." השיבה דראקונט בבוז. "כי גם אני _אולי_ בדקתי."

"אז את אומרת שאנחנו צריכות... אולי לבדוק ביחד?"

"אני אומרת שבאופן היפותטי... בגלל שאני בחור ממש ממש שווה. וגם את... נראית בסדר. בתור בחור-" סומק עז הציף את פניה. "אם.... באופן היפותטי. תגיעי היום למקלחת של המדריכים... נאמר בתשע וחצי. ואם, אולי. גם אני אהיה שם..."

"הו." רגל שרירית בעטה בירכה של הארייט. "היי! זה היה כואב!" דראקונט מאלפוי ככל הנראה לא הייתה מודעת לכוחה החדש.

"נו?"

"חשבתי שזה הכל היפותטי!"

דראקונט התרוממה בבת-אחת, ואז, כשהיא משעינה את ידיה משני צידי ראשה של הארייט, סיננה בחדות. "אפילו _את_ לא יכולה להיות עד כדי כך טיפשה."

עיניה של הארייט התרחבו. דראקונט הייתה אפילו יותר יפה מקרוב. היא בלעה את רוקה. "אני אהיה שם. אני מתכוונת-"

דראקונט נשקה קצרות ללחייה. "יופי. עכשיו עופי מפה. ויני ורגינה עלולות לחזור בכל רגע."

הארייט קמה בתנופה, עטתה את גלימת ההיעלמות ונופפה לדראקונט לשלום לפני שנזכרה שהיא בלתי נראית. נו, מילא. מצב רוחה היה מוצלח מכדי להתעכב על קטנות.

היא פתחה את מפת הפרחולות, ואפילו לא טרחה לגלגל את עיניים כשכתב ידה המחודד של סרנה שאל אם "נו, עשית את זה? עשית את זה?"

הארייט הייתה מרוצה.

**סוף**


End file.
